


Never Got to Love You

by stormie92



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and his lady love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Got to Love You

I barely got to love you,   
before they took you away forever.  
And I betrayed your trust  
When I turned you away.  
I lied to those who hated,  
and worst of all I lied to your face.  
When I went for a walk,  
my eyes set upon you...  
Your beautiful eyes closed,  
and your porcelain white skin now a grey-ish blue.  
What have they done?  
What have I done to you?  
The men in their black uniforms watch for how I will react.  
On the outside I act as though I do not care,  
yet on the inside I am dead.  
I walk away from you yet again  
As I try to rid myself of this pain.  
Had this war never happened I would have got to hold you.  
Kiss you.  
Make you mine.  
However, love, it will never be.  
You thought differently of me when we had first met,  
but in just one moment I showed you that I was the same.  
In the darkest part of my mind I remember the night you walked.  
I called out for you.... I called out your name,  
but it was already to late.  
Now again I walk alone in the night,  
a man who shall forever avoid the light.  
I dress in the colors of the those who kill,  
all in black and I forfeit my will.  
I have grown cold.  
And nothing shines behind my eyes anymore  
since the day I took your life away.  
I feel as though I no longer am a man.  
The man, whoever he was, died along side you.  
What now remains is a monster.  
A monster forged by fire  
of a burning desire  
killed by the man who had existed before.


End file.
